1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to display controllers, display units and electronic apparatuses using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to recent developments in communication technology and mounting technology, characters, such as numbers and letters, as well as a variety of data that are highly informative to users, such as still pictures and moving pictures, can be displayed on display sections of mobile type electronic apparatuses. A variety of data formats have been proposed for data that are displayed on such electronic apparatuses. For example, in the case of mobile telephones, a technology that receives or transfers display data that is compressed and coded by the MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) standard has been proposed.
In this case, a mobile telephone may be equipped with a liquid crystal panel as its display section, for example. The liquid crystal panel is display-driven with a display controller based on display data corresponding to a moving picture or a still picture.
However, in order to display a moving picture on the liquid crystal panel without causing a feeling of physical disorder, display data needs to be supplied at a high-speed transfer rate to the display controller that drives the liquid crystal panel.
Such transfer of display data has been performed by an interface formed from a CMOS (Complimentary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) circuit that can be realized at a low cost. However, in the CMOS circuit, its current consumption increases in proportion to frequencies. Therefore, where a transfer rate that is required to display moving pictures without causing a feeling of physical disorder is realized, the battery run time of a mobile electronic apparatus, such as a mobile telephone, becomes short. Also, interfaces formed from CMOS circuits would make it difficult to realize transfer rates that can accommodate increases in the screen size of liquid crystal panels and increases in the number of gradation bits in the future.